


When Tybalt was ill

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Children, Flu, Gen, Helpful tiny child Juliet, Sweet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: How about a prompt of Tybalt being really sick with flu and a still little Juliet wants to help the nurse to look after him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tybalt was ill

“No, let me do it.”   
  
“Juliet,” The Nurse sighed heavily. “I know all you wish to do is help but Tybalt is in fact very ill and it’s different than his usual illnesses.” She watched how Juliet tried to wedge a piece of wood between Tybalt’s teeth, but the boy just groaned and turned his head aside.  
  
“See?” The Nurse said, pursing her lips. “It’s not one of his usual attacks.”  
  
“But he’s sweaty.” Juliet piped, concern all over her face. She wobbled on her little legs over to the carafe on the table - which was just a little too high above her head - and tried to pour water into the bowl that stood beside it. Half of it splashed over her hands. “I know this.” She said, tongue wedged between her teeth in deep concentration. “When he’s hot he needs to cool down.”

“Right.” Nurse said, not quite convinced by Juliet’s effort to help her. Though Juliet was already old enough to help in many situations, she was still a child and on top of that she was very small for a girl of her age. She couldn’t even reach most of the things they needed.

“Well, all right. You can use the cloth to cool his head.” Nurse said, rolling her eyes as she muttered silently “If you can reach it, that is.”

But Juliet was already cheering happily because she could finally do something to help. She fumbled with the wet cloth and had to stand tiptoed next to the bed to place the cloth on Tybalt’s forehead. It all was done rather clumsily but she somehow managed.

“So, will he get better now?” She asked, blinking up at her Nurse.

The Nurse sighed and looked at the tiny girl empathetically. “I don’t know. We will see.”

“But I did help him.” Juliet said, stamping down her foot.

  
“Like I said, Juliet, Tybalt is very ill right now. It’s not his usual illness. It’s the flu.”

Juliet gasped. “No, not the flu!” She instantly rushed over to Tybalt’s side and had her arms wrapped round his neck before the Nurse could stop her. Scared and worried, the Nurse tried to pull her off the sick boy, but Juliet wouldn’t let go.

  
“No. No, he has to get better!” She cried out.

Finally the Nurse managed to tear the girl off the boy and push her into the most far away corner of the room. “Now listen to me.” She said sternly. “We don’t want you to get ill too, would we?”

“Why not?”  Juliet sniffed. “It’s not nice that he is ill all alone.”

“Yes, and have us worried over you too?” The Nurse didn’t know what to say and looked round her before letting her hands move dramatically in the air. “Look, if anyone’s a good fighter it’s Tybalt. He stands the best chance to get over this and get out of this. But you? Dear Jule, you’re a flower. If the illness touches you your petals will shrivel and fade and you will be lost to us. Now do you understand? Please stand at a safe distance and …”  Her eyes wandered to a book in the corner of the room, “yes, and read him stories. You can do that, can’t you?”

Juliet’s eyes started to shine again. “I can read a little.” She said proudly.

“Right. Read him stories. That’d be the best support you can give him.”

Juliet’s smile beamed at the Nurse as the girl flew up from the stool she’d been seated on and hugged her tight round the waist. “Thank you. I will!” She said.

A week later Tybalt was finally recovered well enough to leave the bed. His admiration for his niece had grown considerably.


End file.
